Children's psychosocial functioning has been assessed longitudinally from early childhood to adolescence, along with the parenting that the children have experienced. These data provide information on the following interdependent questions: (1) By adolescence, what are the outcomes in terms of psychiatric and psychological characteristics of children of unipolar, bipolar and well parents? (2) What are the developmental courses that have led to these outcomes? (3) How do parenting and family stressors relate to specific aspects of children's functioning at successive stages of development? Longitudinal analyses are in progress integrating the data, identifying the multideterminants of children's psychopathological and adaptive development, using a forward prediction approach and a follow-back approach.